Baby Rosalina
Baby Rosalina is the baby form of Rosalina, who is the mother of the Lumas. She made her first appearance in'' Mario Kart 8''. She is one of the Star Children for many of the Diaper Duty ''games she appears in, until finally relinquishing her power in Diaper Duty 7 to return to live with the Lumas on the space station. Appearances Diaper Duty series ''The Eggs Baby Rosalina will make her first appearance in Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs where she was mentioned as a contender for the next star child after Bowser lost his star status. However none of the other babies knew who she was so a signal beam was sent up by E. Gadd to find her. While the other star child contenders were kidnapped Rosalina appeared and became the seventh star child and helped the other six save Baby Daisy, Baby Waluigi and Baby Funky Kong. Baby Rosalina is cute as ever. ''Baby Peach's Turn to Shine'' Baby Rosalina will again appear in the third game in the Diaper Duty series Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine. The game is slated for release in 2010. She is a playable character after she is saved. ''Piranha Plant Storms'' Baby Rosalina appears as a playable character once again in Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms. She waits out in space along with Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Peach. The three are the only playable star children in the entire game. She appears to own a Shroom Ship so she can travel between her station and earth at any time. ''Koopa Kid Gets Mad'' Baby Rosalina is once again playable in Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad. Here she appears very out of her element and is found in the Jungle Japes level being held hostage by Prince K. Rool. She is playable after being rescued in the fourth level. ''Baby Birdo is Born'' In her last playable appearance, Baby Rosalina appears in Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born. She is the second character to be playable, she answers Yoshi's distress call straight away and is playable from the second level onwards. ''The Nega Star Children'' Baby Rosalina appears only briefly as a non playable character in Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children where she relinquishes her star child power amongst the agreement of the other star children to return it to Baby Bowser. She leaves immediately to return to be with the Lumas. ''Super Baby Mario Kart'' Baby Rosalina appears as a playable character in the Diaper Duty Spinoff Super Baby Mario Kart. The Lost Island Baby Rosalina's appearance is once again limited to a cameo in Diaper Duty 9: The Lost Island where at the end she is summoned by the current star children to give them additional strength so she can defeat the powered up Prince K. Rool. ''Super Mario Galaxy DSi In this game, Rosalina's daughter, Conpernica, identical to baby Rosalina﻿. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Baby Rosalina and Baby Lubba appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as partners. Mario Kart Burst Baby Rosalina is an unlockable lightweight character in this game. She is unlocked by winning banana cup 150˚cc. New Super Mario Baseball Baby Rosalina appears on Yoshi's Team in New Super Mario Baseball. Yoshi's New Island 2 Baby Rosalina also appears in ''Yoshi's New Island 2 as a playable character. She allows Yoshi to gain Flutterwings which enable him to automatically to fly. Super Mario Revival series While grownup Rosalina appears in all four seasons of Super Mario Revival, Baby Rosalina first appears in season 3, Super Mario Innocence, and in the final season, season 4, Super Mario War Speed. ''Super Mario Innocence'' In season 3, Super Mario Innocence, Baby Rosalina plays the biggest role out of all the other baby characters. While other babies, such as Baby Birdo, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Toadette, and others only make a few appearances, Baby Rosalina holds the Cosmic Key. This mysterious item allows Mario and his friends to travel to the past and save the rest of the babies that are in danger. Despite being just a baby, Baby Rosalina displays amazing feats of combat, and gets into a few fights to save her friends. She has a few cosmic and space-related powers. ''Super Mario Ultra Speed'' Baby Rosalina appears in the final season of Super Mario Revival, Super Mario Ultra Speed. She can perform a powerful attack in conjunction with her adult form, called Starlight Cosmic Generations. Upon touching each other's hands, Rosalina and Baby Rosalina shoot two beams of stars and light. Dry Bones Party series Dry Bones Party 4 to Dry Bones Party 7 Baby Rosalina is only a miscellaneous character from Dry Bones Party 4 until Dry Bones Party 7. She appears on Mario spaces, where she just puts a Thunder Cloud above the player, forcing them to pass the cloud onto another player before he shrinks them to a tiny size. Her final appearance on Mario's side is in Dry Bones Party 7, as she joins the Koopa Troop st the end of the game. Dry Bones Party 8 onwards Starting with Dry Bones Party 8, Baby Rosalina turns to the good side, as she now gives the player 5 Stars to help them win. In Dry Bones Party DS, she debuts as a playable character, which later carries onto future games like Dry Bones Party 9 and Dry Bones Party 10. Personality Even as a baby, Rosalina is quite mysterious and isn't as loud or whiny as Baby Peach or Baby Daisy. She is quite playful, however, and loves to go kart racing and play in the park. While loving these activities, her most favorite thing to do is sleep. Gallery Baby Rosalina MK8.png|Baby Rosalina in Baby Rosalina MK8-shadowless.png|Baby Rosalina in (without shadow) BabyRosa8.jpg|Baby Rosalina in mariowiki|Mario Kart 8 MK8 BabyRosalina Icon.png|Baby Rosalina's icon in Mario Kart 8 File:BabyRosalina.png|Baby Rosalina and Polari File:Baby_Rosalina_by_hikolol35.PNG baby rosalina.JPG Baby rosalina by lyokofan97.jpg|by lyokofan97 Baby Rosalina trophy by hikolol35.jpg|by hikolol35 9294.png Winged Baby Rosalina.png|Baby Rosalina with wings Baby Rosalina Red Hair.png ACL-Red haired Baby Rosalina.png ACL-Red haired Baby Rosalina shadowless.png 4A94C587-E6E4-4E68-8380-E9DA8E57EFD1.png|Baby Rosalina See also *Rosalina *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy }} Category:Royalty Category:Children Rosalina Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mario Heroes Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point